a Special sailor angel moon christmas
by Samiko Tsukino-Hino2323
Summary: its a special chapter hehehehehehee


a very special sailor angel moon christmas

(note: I don't hate Mamoru/Darien. he is a major hottie in all forms. I paired my characters because it's an interesting paring and my story will make sense. i did something more different then anyone else did. so please do not judge the person who is writing this fanfiction. i will finish my sailor angel moon fanfiction. trust me it will make sense. give it time before you are quick to judge. thank you.)

it was a cold evening in the busy city of Juuban city Tokyo where everyone was doing their christmas shopping except one person... can you all guess who it is?

at this person's apartment she was onthe living room floor rolling like a cat who just had some catnip was getting mad at herself because she couldn't figure out what to get her best friends for christmas and usually she would know but something was different about this year... this was the first time she had to get something for a special someone... but not as a friend... but as a special someone.

"awwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn what can i get my best friends for christmas? I mean... i know what they like. lets see. Maiko likes singing... Amatersu... loves baking... Michiko&Miyako... love fine arts and classical music... Midori loves studying... Evie needs a new scratching post... Rocky wants a date with Evie... and there is akiko... she is a miko... a shrine madien... she is hard to figure out. she hasn't told me what she wanted. What am i gonna do? christmas is twenty four days away."

She continued to rolled onthe floor like a cat trying to figure out what to get who for christmas but then the door bell rang and she rolled right into the leg of her coffee table that's inthe middle of her living room and she got up and opened the door and she was suprised to see Akiko in front of her and she turned dark red

"U-u-um a-a-akiko... w-w-w-what b-brings you by?" She gluped. She knew this was bad and she was on guard if akiko tried to hit her upside her head cause of something she had did or said so basically samiko was ready for anything.

Akiko looked at samiko being on guard and she smiled because samiko hadn't changed since from second grade and she moved closer to her

"is that anyway to treat your girlfirend Samiko? You don't have to be on guard when you are near me or right next to me. " She moved closer toward samiko making her fall onthe couch and she giggled and pounced on her

"I missed you meatball head. You did a good job by showing up to study sessions as promised. I did warn you if you didn't show up that i would hunt you down and tie you to my back and make you go to study sessions."

Samiko looked at akiko in her eyes and smirked

"I don't see why i need to come to study sessions anyways. I mean me and Midori are the smartest of the group. It's you, Maiko and Amaterasu that need tutoring." She giggled and she held akiko close to her but she was gonna ask what she wanted for christmas but she decided not to. She went against her better Judgement and smiled

"So what really brings you by akiko? You haven't stopped by in a while and alone. What do i owe this visit?"

Akiko smiled and looked at samiko with her brown chocolate covered eyes

"um... is there anything special you want for christmas?" She blushed but she also knew that sammie usually spends the hoildays alone so she was brave enough to ask her.

Samiko looked at akiko and smiled and held her

"I got all i want for christmas. My friends and my girlfriend. I really don't want anything. i am happy with all i got. Thank you for asking honey." she smiled

Akiko Smiled and snuggled up against samiko and they slowly fell asleep but before samiko closed her eyes she asked akiko

"is there anything special you want for..."

she fell asleep before finishing her sentence. The couple fell asleep onthe couch and without knowing their friends came over to check on Samiko to see if she was okay but when they saw the door to her apartment opened they saw the cutest thing ever. they saw Samiko and Akiko all cuddled up onthe couch when Maiko said

"girls I think we have our christmas card. this is so cute!" She giggled evilly.

Midori just blushed at what she was seeing and she spoke up

"C-come on Maiko. They are cuddling. We should let them be. T-this will be embrassing if we start taking pictures. C-can you picture their faces when they see themselves on a holiday card?"

She was embrassed to talk about it. She continued to blush in embrassment because she knew the girls would tease Samiko and Akiko later about the fest they were displaying onthe couch being all lovely dovey and cuddling.

Maiko giggled and did picture their face if they had saw themselves on a holiday card being all cuddly and snuggly onthe couch and asleep

"Come on midori. You should know by now that i am just joking. But they look so cute being so lovely dovey asleep on the couch. Beside i know akiko would fry my senshi butt. But Samiko is worse. She would use all of her senshi powers on us... Minus on you midori."

Amaterasu nodded and remembered Samiko's weakness

"Hey... cut our leader some credit. We know her weakness all too well. Her Number one weakness is all types of desserts baked by yours truely. So she will be distracted after we run for our lives."

Midori shook her head and agreed

"C-come on guys. Let's leave them alone. They look so tired. They need all the rest they can get. Being a student and a senshi is an overload of work. We can ask them when they wake up what they want for christmas."

Amaterasu and Maiko nodded and agreed

"Yeah you are right Midori. Let's all go home and then we'll pretend we didn't come over while the door wasn't wide open and we saw the cuddle and snuggle fest."

The inner senshi left and closed the apartment door behind them quietly and walked to the elevator and Maiko looked at Amaterasu and Midori

"They would've made a cute holiday card for couples. I mean it wouldn't hurt to take a few pictures. wait! I just got the perfect idea for a christmas present for them both. I am the senshi of love." She giggled.

Amaterasu and Midori looked at Maiko

"Correction you are the senshi dawn of love. and what crazy idea you have this time? is it half baked or fully planned out Maiko?" They walked into the elevator and maiko pressed the level floor button which is the first floor button and they rode all the way down

"It's fully baked this time you guys so don't worry. We are gonna make a scrap book for them. All our memories from grade school until now. All the fun times we had. You know before we found out we were the sailor angel scouts and Before we knew she was our princess." she smiled.

Midori and Amaterasu both Smiled at the idea of a scrap book for both akiko and samiko as a christmas present

"yeah. We will get our best pictures and then put them together for two photo alumbs. They will love it."

Amaterasu smiled because she was going to ask Maiko something important once they got to maiko's house after they dropped off Midori at her home and Amaterasu sat down on Maiko's couch

"Listen Maiko. Take a seat because i want to look at you in the eyes and ask you something important. I have been wanting to ask you this for a while now. So please listen."

Maiko knew where this was going she also wanted to ask Amaterasu something important that has been on her mind.

"yes i am all ears and eyes Ame-chan. I have something tell you too."

Amaterasu moved closer and held Maiko's hand

"We've been best friends since grade school along with akiko, samiko, midori and Akira and Izanami. Maiko... will... you um... well... um well...

Maiko smiled and looked at Amaterasu in her eyes and held her hands also

"Ame-chan... will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled cause she knew it was time. If samiko and akiko could find love in each other then why shouldn't they. They knew Samiko would approve because she wasn't judgemental about everything that goes on inthe world.

Amaterasu smiled and kissed Maiko with passion and then pulled away and looked at her

"Of course Mai-chan. I will love to be your girlfriend. I am glad you asked me."

She hugged her and just held her close.

Back at Samiko's Apartment Akiko woke up in Samiko's arms and noticed that the apartment door was closed and wondered who could've closed it but thanks to her wolf/vampire scent she knew who exactly was at the apartment

"Maiko, Ame-chan and Midori were here."

Then it hit her like an ice bucket of cold water when she realized the position she and Samiko were in cuddling onthe and she turned extremely red and grabbed a pillow and whacked her girlfriend samiko up repeatdly

"YOU STUPID USAGI! WAKE UP! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Samiko woke up with the bad case of bedhead and saw the pillow coming for her face and grabbed akiko from behind

"What the heck did i do now to deserve this wake up call? We were fine just a few hours ago. Cuddling and snuggling and enjoying the peace and quiet. Stop whacking me with the pillow. I did nothing wrong. What happened?"

Samiko was confused as to what happened and to what was going on in her apartment and she continued to hold on to akiko to calm her butt down and so she can ask her again so she waited until she calmed down

After a while Akiko Calmed down and took a deep breath and apologized

"I am sorry Samiko for whacking you with the pillow. I didn't mean to. Do you notice anything different about your apartment? Besides your bad case of bedhead and me going from calm to angry. If you answer wrong i will whack you again with the pillow."

Samiko did a nervous laughter cause she knew Akiko was serious if she didn't answer correctly and she cleared her throat with her one good arm that was free

"Hey! My apartment door is closed and locked. Who was here besides us who was asleep?"

she took a second and then smelled the air and she seprated the scents and she gasped in shocked and it hit her like a bucket of ice cold water down her back

"They were here. A-chan, Maiko and Midori. They saw us cuddling and snuggling and being all lovey dovey onthe couch!"

Samiko let go of akiko and went into a dramatic scene where she is on top of cliff while the ocean hits it hard and is in a tanktop and sweatpants

"My love i must jump into this ocean and swim a thousand miles to find land. Please if i don't come back you must move on."

She pointed to the north star to find her way back to her love

Akiko Whacked Samiko again with the pillow to bring her back to earth and she raised an eye brow

"Stop being so dramatic. I swear you can win an oscar award for your acting silly usagi! We have more pressing matters. Like what were Maiko midori and Amaterasu were doing here. And what did they want."

Samiko criss crossed her legs and folded her arms in a thinking light

"Mmmm... you are right kiko miko. Here is my theory. They probably came over to ask us what we want for christmas and then Maiko wanted to take holiday couples cards of us to embrass us since they caught us in that position on the couch but Ame-chan and Midori disagreed with that idea because they know we have wicked tempers. So Maiko came up with two photo scrap books of pictures from grade school until now."

Akiko looked at Samiko bewildred because she just made the most sense inthe world at that moment

"H-how do you know that? did your wolf ears go off or something while you were sleeping? They better not have embrassing pictures of me from back then. Maiko back then had too much time on her hands to take pictures of everyone.

*christmas eve night*

Samiko went christmas shopping the very last day and went to every store possible so she brought a santa costume and decided to play santa for all her friends and her girlfriend akiko.

"Time to be Santa clause and deliver their christmas presents. So first off is Maiko and Midori's house. Midori gets a chem set. Then Maiko get a karaoke set so she can sing everyone to pieces. Then Michiko and Miyako. Michiko gets three new dresses. Miayko gets a new track outfit. Amaterasu get a new baking set so she can bake to her heart's content. Akiko... she will get this. Oh wait. This is my fanfiction so i won't reveal what she got. It's a sceret.

She giggled and walked out the store was santa. She got into her car and Drove off quietly to the scout's houses. First stop Midori's house. The lights were off so she went through the chimney and landed quietly and placed her gift under the green Christmas tree

"Midori-chan will love this present. She loves science. So this will help her find a cure for anything. Enjoy midori-chan. Happy christmas."

She climbed the chimney fast and quietly and crossed off Midori off her list and she looked at her list

"next is Maiko the singer. She will love her gift. I mean she loves singing. So let's get a move on Santa."

She got into her car and drove to Maiko's house and when she arrived all the lights were off including Maiko's bedroom light so she climbed through the window and placed her present under the tree and left quickly and quietly drove off to Michiko and Miyako's house inthe woods by the beach

"Next is the outer scouts and i drop off their presents quick and quietly before i see Shiori."

So she went down the chimney and luckily for samiko there was no fire burning inside and she put their presents quickly and quietly under the very well decorated christmas tree

"Off to amaterasu's house i go. then last but not least akiko's house. Let's go santa."

She went to amaterasu's house first and walked through the door and placed her christmas present under her tree and decided to go to akiko's house to drop her present off but this was a different type of dropping off present. Samiko had five ways to get into akiko's house. first through the living room window and the bath house. or she could go through grandpa hino's bed room window or through Chad's window. But she knew she couldn't go through akiko's window because her scent would get to her nose and drive her crazy. so she took the easy way out and climbed through the bath house which she hoped nobody was bathing which luckily for her it wasn't used at all and she went to akiko's room quietly and placed the present on her pillow and then placed a tiny kiss on her lips and just then akiko woke up scared and whacked santa with a pillow hard knocking off santa's beard

"S-s-samiko? what on earth are you doing? why are you dressed like that? Are you nuts?"

She tried her hardest to be mad but she couldn't help but to not smile this was the first romantic thing Samiko ever did for her. She was being Santa and brought her Present and perfectly placed on her pillow.

"W-what's that on my p-pillow? What's that box?"

she walked over to her bed and sat down and grabbed the box and she unwrapped it and she opened her present was totally shocked at the present her santa gave her

"S-samiko. Y-you didn't. I-it's beautiful. I-i can't believe you got me this. How did you know i wanted this?"

She was almost in tears because she's been wanting that neckless for a while and here it was in her hands. It was a diamond neckless that had a heart on it. Samiko smiled because she brought Akiko the present she wanted from their last date that they went on.

"Do you like it Kiko Miko?" She smiled

Akiko ran and jumped into samiko's arms and kissed her deeply with all the passion inthe world and in between kisses she said

"Of course silly usagi. I love it. Thank you. u-um... C-can you put it around my neck?"

Samiko smiled and nodded and held akiko close to her

"Yes. Of course. It would be my honor to. Kiko Miko."

Samiko took the neckless and placed it around akiko's neck and clipped the back on safely

"There. A diamond for my princess and my girlfriend. Merry christmas eve kiko miko."

the next day was Christmas day and everyone was excited to open their presents espically the scouts. They all got what they wanted and were happy about it.

Maiko and Amaterasu dropped off samiko and akiko's presents quietly at their houses and returned to their homes happy and content.

*the end*

HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.

FROM,

THE SAILOR ANGEL MOON FAMILY.

Sailor angel moon: HO HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

*winks*


End file.
